What I Did on my Week Off
by aviatrix8
Summary: We all know what happened to Gamagori during Student Election week, but what about the rest of the Elite Four? (Last chapter: The 2-stars complain about their battles with the Elite Four, over drinks.)
1. What I Did on my Week Off

Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2015. Kill la Kill and all related characters are property of Trigger, and are used without permission.

xXxXx

Kill la Kill fanfic:

"What I Did on my Week Off"

by Avi

It was 8 am, nearly a week after Lady Satsuki had announced the first Naturals Election. As students filed into Honnouji Academy, the Elite Four showed up one by one, greeting each other in turn.

"Sanageyama."

The blind swordsman nodded. "Gamagori."

"Dog," Jakuzure grinned at Inumuta.

"Snake."

Unconsciously, the Elite Four formed a line of their own, as they trooped into the school together.

"So, boys," began Jakuzure casually, "how did your week go?"

"Lousy," Gamagori grumbled. "The Automotive Airsoft Club made me wreck my brand-new car."

"Ooo, Lady Satsuki's isn't going to like that," teased Jakuzure. "How about the rest of you guys?"

"The Fencing Club crashed a pirate ship into my place and tried to take my uniform," said Sanagayama. "They didn't stand a chance though."

"Yeah, the Cheerleading Club tried to gang up on me, too." Jakuzure twirled her baton. "But I showed them who waves the baton around here." She then poked said baton at Inumuta.

"What about you, doggie? Anything fun happen to you?"

"The IT Club tried to steal my uniform while I was taking a bath."

Inumuta continued walking, until he suddenly realized he was by himself. He turned, to see the rest of the Elite Four staring blankly at him.

"They tried to steal your uniform..." began Gamagori.

"...while you were taking a bath?" finished Sanageyama, bewildered.

"Geez, how did you not get your ass kicked?" said Jakuzure. "You must've been totally outnumbered."

"And naked," added Sanageyama.

"Your faith in my abilities are so reassuring," retorted Inumuta. "Very well, I'll tell you." He pushed his glasses up. "It all began..."

xXx

Houka Inumuta's Apartment, 3 days ago

Like the rest of the Elite Four, Inumuta did have an apartment in the high-class section of Honno City… He just didn't use it very often, as he preferred his quarters at the academy. So, this place looked as tidy as an unoccupied hotel room (which it pretty much was).

One of the doors from the living room just happened to be open. As the view moved in, it was clear that this doorway led to a washroom. As the view moved closer, a three-star uniform with a high, furred collar could be seen hanging neatly on a hanger, upon a hook on the wall.

The scene changed. This was a clearly a bathroom, tiled in white. The view moved around until it paused on a naked figure, sitting on a low plastic stool, with their back partially turned. As the view moved in, it revealed the figure to be a teenage boy, spraying himself with a detachable shower head. As the view moved up, it revealed that the boy had blue hair.

The scene turned into a grainy LCD feed, one of many on the monitor of a laptop. This laptop sat in the lap of a teenaged boy of the skinny, dark-haired, glasses-wearing persuasion; he was surrounded by about a dozen other boys, with a similar appearance.

On the back of the laptop, printed in bold, red letters, were the words: IT Club President, Arufuru Mao.

The IT Club President pushed up his glasses, making them gleam.

"Okay, Inumuta's in the bath, there's no one else in the apartment, and his uniform is just hanging there! We should charge in and get it now!"

There was a pause.

"You put cameras in his bathroom?" asked one of the other members. "That's kind of creepy, dude."

The president buried his face in his hand.

"Only so we could steal Inumuta's uniform! I told you guys, the only time we could safely grab it, is if he took it off, and of course he'd have to take it off when he took a bath! Geez, I explained this at the last meeting..."

"So... He's really taking a bath now?" asked another member.

"Yes!"

"...Can I see?"

"No!" The president slammed his laptop shut. "We're charging in... NOW!"

The IT Club filed out of the room they were hiding in, and headed towards the apartment across the hallway.

As they stopped in front of the locked door, the president's two-star necktie snaked out, and fit itself into the key card lock.

There was a click. Looking smug, the president opened the door and entered the apartment, with the rest of the IT Club right behind him.

Once inside, the president headed straight for the open doorway he recognized from the live camera feed; Inumuta's uniform was still visible from out here. Placing his back against the wall beside the doorway, he peeked carefully around the corner.

The sliding door to the bath was still firmly shut, and the president could hear the sound of running water. He gestured to the rest of the IT Club, who scurried on over.

The president entered the washroom, with the IT Club close behind. He eagerly snatched the uniform off its hook, and ran a hand over the three-stars adorning its chest.

"Finally…" he breathed. "I've got my hands on a genuine three-star uniform!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, gentlemen."

The entire IT Club turned, startled. The door to the bath had slid open, revealing a soaking wet Inumuta, still seated on the plastic stool.

"That uniform is just a cheap knockoff, I'm afraid," he added, wearing only a smirk.

The IT Club gazed at the uniform uncertainly, but the president just laughed.

"Hah! You think you can fool me, Inumuta? You're only saying that because I have your uniform, and without it, you're absolutely powerless! Get him guys!"

The rest of the IT Club looked hesitant.

"How come we have to fight him while you take the uniform?" asked a member.

"Yeah!" chimed in the rest.

"He's naked! How hard can it be?"

"Yeah, but we don't really fight much."

The president rolled his eyes. "Fine then... We'll all charge him!"

As one man, the IT Club dove at the smirking Inumuta... And fell right through him. Landing heavily in a pile, the IT Club slid across the wet floor.

The president was the first to recover. Surrounded by the groans of his fellow club members, he looked up just in time to see the naked figure of Inumuta flicker and disappear.

"Dammit! He's just a hologram!" he cried.

"That's right..." said a singsong voice by his ear.

Suddenly, the president flew backwards and slammed into a tiled wall.

"President!" cried the other club members.

"Oh dear," said the disembodied voice. "You'd better watch your step, it's awfully slippery in here."

The president's eyes widened in fear. "Inumuta? You... You're using Probe Regalia's optical camouflage? But I have your uniform!"

"I did warn you that that uniform was a cheap knockoff, didn't I? It's your own fault for not believing me."

The other IT club members began flying across the bathroom, clearly victims of Probe Regalia's invisible attacks. The president cringed.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you..." continued Inumuta. "But especially you, Mr. IT Club president. Did you honestly think you could outsmart the Information and Strategy Chair at his own game? Tsk, tsk."

The president yelped as unseen kicks began to rain all over his body.

"I've been wearing Probe Regalia this whole time, while waiting for you to show up. I let you copy my key card; I let you plant those cameras in my apartment... All to lead you in to a place of my choosing."

"And now... YOU'RE MINE!"

The bathroom wall smashed into pieces. There was a bunch of collective screams as the IT Club, president and all, sailed out of the bathroom and off the edge of the apartment building.

"Well, that takes care of that petty annoyance." Satisfied, Inumuta transformed out of Probe Regalia, and strolled back into the apartment.

xXx

"So it was all just a trap," mused Sanageyama.

Inumuta nodded. "I had overheard rumours that the IT Club was planning to steal my uniform while I was in the bath; I just had to make sure that I chose the time and place, not them."

"I hate to say it, but that was a pretty clever trick, dog," admitted Jakuzure.

"Why Jakuzure, you're making me blush," smirked Inumuta. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Still, I can't believe anyone would fall for such an obvious ruse." Inumuta shook his head. "Honestly now, who would leave something so important as a three-star uniform just lying around, while they took a bath?"

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Uh yeah, who would do that?" Sanageyama finally said.

"Honestly!" Jakuzure's voice didn't sound convincing though.

Gamagori remained silent, but looked away.

Inumuta buried his face in his hand. "Oh, for the love of... And you guys give me a hard time for not being as strong; at least I have some common sense!"

"I suppose we should be grateful that most of our fellow students aren't that bright either," muttered Jakuzure.

"Hey guys," said Gamagori, glancing at his watch. "It's almost time. We'd better get inside."

The rest of the Elite Four looked up, all business-like again. Then as a group, they trooped into Honnouji Academy.

xXxXx

I know it's a bit of a copout that you don't get to see the other two battles, but they were more throwaway references than anything else...

And I apologize for the IT club prez's name; I don't know any Japanese, but I came up with the pun and couldn't resist. (Sound it out carefully, and you get ROFLMAO. XP)


	2. Epilogue

"What I Did on my Week Off" by Avi

Epilogue:

"Iori, you wouldn't happen to have a copy of my uniform I could borrow?" asked Inumuta.

"Why yes, I do." Iori frowned. "You're not going to use it for some weird fetish, are you?"

"God, no! What kind of person do you think I am?"

A sewing club member leaned in towards Iori. "I heard he asked the Film Club to make a hologram of him in the shower…"

"I have a perfectly good explanation for that!" snapped Inumuta. "I just… don't care to explain the reason why, at the moment."

[About one week later…]

"Um… Here's that uniform I borrowed, Iori…"

"What the hell did you do to it?!"

xXxXx

Not sure what inspired me to add this… (Perhaps it's from the occasional bonus material I sometimes see in the mangas I read. ;P)


	3. Cheerfully, Jauntily, Utterly

Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2015. Kill la Kill and all related characters are property of Trigger, and are used without permission.

xXxXx

Kill la Kill fanfic:

"Cheerfully, Jauntily, Utterly"

by Avi

"Prepare to be pummelled, cheerfully, jauntily, and utterly one-sidedly!"  
\- Nonon Jakuzure, Kill la Kill ep 10

Nonon Jakuzure strolled down the one of streets in the high-class area of Honno Town, humming to herself idly. She had to admit, it was nice to have a week all to herself, for once… And this street was full of sweet shops, boutiques, and other stores perfectly suited towards the interests of any average teenage girl.

However, she wasn't any average teenaged girl, and the fact that she was wearing her 3-star uniform today proved that point; it was still Naturals Election week after all, and there was a good chance that she might be ambushed at any moment…

Still, Jakuzure sort of wished she was wearing something other than her uniform for once, despite of how cute it was… She also wished she had someone else with whom to enjoy this day of shopping and relaxation with. Not one of those silly boys, of course; they'd probably complain about carrying her bags around. No, Jakuzure knew who she wanted to spend time with, and it cast a grey cloud over what would otherwise be an enjoyable day…

She frowned. Not for the first time, Jakuzure envied both Iori and Soroi being locked up with Lady Satsuki, in the tower of Honnouji Academy. What she wouldn't give to be locked up for a week, all alone, with Lady Satsuki…

Jakuzure lost herself on her fantasies for a moment… Which is why it took her a while to realize that most of the street had emptied out, around her.

She looked up, to see her way blocked by a human pyramid of brunettes with twin ponytails; every one of them wore short skirts and halter tops with 1-stars on them.

"Oh great… Not them," muttered Jakuzure to herself. Though she had to admit, it was her own fault for spacing out, and letting herself get surrounded.

Jakuzure then turned, to find the path behind her also blocked by a pair of tanned blondes, dressed in cheerleader outfits with single stars on their ample chests; each were armed with pom poms, clearly made out of life fibers. Both girls looked identical in every way, except that one wore her ponytail on the right, while the other wore hers on the left.

"Well, hello there, band geek," sneered the blonde with the ponytail on the right. "We're the Honnouji Academy Cheerleading Club Co-Captains." She raised a pom pom in the air.

"Cheerleading Captain, Michiba, Ai!"

The other blonde raised her arm as well. "Cheerleading Vice Captain, Michiba, Mai!"

Both girls stood back-to-back, and yelled: "We're Number One!"

Jakuzure yawned theatrically at them. "Did you matching bookends want something? Or am I supposed to actually care?"

Ai held out a hand. "Just give up your Goku uniform, Jakuzure, and we won't kick your ass into the end of Naturals Election week!"

Jakuzure rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You expect me to take you bimbos seriously? You two might be ranked as 2-stars because you're co-captains, but I can clearly see that you're still wearing 1-star uniforms… And 3-stars beat two 1-stars, every time!"

"Actually, we did do the math," corrected Mai, then smirked. "And right now, you're still out numbered!"

Jakuzure then found herself surrounded by the rest of the cheerleading squad, as they cartwheeled apart from their human pyramid.

Ai pointed a pom pom at Jakuzure. "Get her, girls!"

Jakuzure held out her baton defensively, as the cheerleaders began closing in on her, all the while clapping and chanting, "Be Aggressive! Be be aggressive!"

Jakuzure smirked. "Hmph. You think a bunch of airheads like you can defeat me? Think again!"

Just as the cheerleaders were about to dive at her, Jakuzure leapt up, avoiding the brunt of their attack. A few well-placed kicks and sweeps of her baton later, and the entire cheerleading squad lay unconscious on the ground, leaving Jakuzure facing the twin captains.

Jakuzure flicked some dust off her uniform. "Is that all you've got?" she said airily. "I've barely worked up a sweat, over here."

Ai merely smirked. "That was just the warm up. Consider this the real workout!"

"We'll just see about that!" retorted Jakuzure, as she charged at the twins.

Just as Jakuzure was about to hit Ai with her baton, it was deflected by the handles of Mai's pom poms.

"Ah, ah, ah!" taunted Mai. "If you want to get to my sister, you'll have to go through me, too!"

"That can be arranged!" snarled Jakuzure. She dove through Mai's legs, catching the other girl off guard, and positioning herself right in front of Ai.

Unfortunately, Ai seemed prepared for this, and aimed both her pom poms at Jakuzure. "Double Barrelled Pom Pom attack!"

Jakuzure's eyes widened, as the pom poms glowed with energy; she managed to roll away just in time, as the attack left a pair of circular (and suggestive) scorch marks on the ground.

"Not so tough now, are you?" mocked Ai, as Jakuzure breathed heavily.

"Maybe she should just transform…" added Mai thoughtfully, then grinned. "Oh, wait… She can't, can she?"

"You see, we figured it out," began Ai, as Jakuzure glared at them. "You can only transform into Symphony Regalia Grave in the presence of your bandmates; you need all their instruments in order to transform, don't you? And you can't transform into any of your other forms, unless you go through all of them, in order!"

"Um… Actually, I was the one who figured that out, you know," muttered Mai, to herself.

"So we made sure to ambush you when you were alone, so your precious bandmates couldn't help you," continued Ai, oblivious to her sister's remark.

"And we also made sure there wasn't any instruments within miles of here, to keep you from transforming," added Mai, with a smirk.

Both twins stood back-to-back, and pointed their pom poms at Jakuzure. "That makes the two of us, more than a match for you!"

Jakuzure stood up, and merely shook her head at the twins.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd ever be defeated by a pair of fashion rejects like you two."

Ai's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

Jakuzure shrugged. "I'm just saying. That bleached blonde hair, and spray tanned look, is so passe…"

"Hey! We naturally look this way!" protested Mai.

"Oh, please. I can see both your dark roots and tan lines. News flash: the Valley girl look went out of style, ages ago."

Mai snarled and took a step forward.

Ai held her twin back. "Don't let her get to you, little sis. She's just jealous… Because with a body like that, all she can attract are pedophiles."

"Keep telling yourself that, blondie," said Jakuzure airily. "Who's got the most fans at the school? That would be me." She pointed her baton to herself. "While I hear you can't keep a boyfriend for more than a month, Ai-chan."

Ai's eyes narrowed. "At least I can have any boy I want at the school," she snapped, then smiled knowingly to herself. "Rumour has it that the person that you really want doesn't even look at you that way. But then again, you were always batting way out of your league, Jakuzure."

Even Mai winced at this. "Low blow, sis…"

Jakuzure expression darkened.

"You'd better watch it, you blonde bimbos… 'Cause I'm going to flatten you two so hard, those beach balls you call boobs are never going to inflate again!" she growled.

Immediately, Jakuzure charged at the twins, her face red with anger.

Meanwhile, the pair of blondes merely stood there, smirking… That is, until Jakuzure leapt up above them, wielding her baton like a weapon.

Both twins raised their pom poms towards Jakuzure. "Double Double Barrelled Pom Pom attack!" they yelled.

Jakuzure grimaced at the quartet of attacks heading towards her, at nearly point blank range. Amazingly, she managed to twist in midair, dodging three of them, but the fourth one clipped her side, knocking her out of the air, and causing her to land heavily on the ground.

Jakuzure slowly pulled herself up, to see two pairs of sneakers and baggy socks with stars on them, standing right by her.

"No way…" groaned Jakuzure. "No way a pair of 1-stars like you should be able to even hit a 3-star uniform…"

"Oh dear… I don't think she's heard the news," said Mai, in falsely innocent tones.

"Not surprising that a band geek like her would be be out of the loop," sneered Ai.

Mai turned her back to Jakuzure, revealing a star on the back of her top, one that exactly matched the star on the front of her sister's uniform.

"Didn't you know? We're 2-stars now, in both name and rank," said Ai, with a smirk. "We have been for weeks now…"

"…And while you may be able to beat the combined power of a 2-star," added Mai, "I don't think you can beat the combined power of two 2-stars… Especially when the power of those two increases exponentially when they're together!"

"That's right! That means we have double the power we did before!"

Mai shot her twin a look. "Um… That's not what 'exponentially' means, sis…"

Ai shrugged. "Like it matters. We're still going to kick her ass!"

Both girls aimed their pom poms at Jakuzure, causing the pink-haired girl to wave her arms in front of her frantically.

"Wait! Time out! I give up, all right?"

"Hmph. You expect us to believe that?" scoffed Mai.

"I'm serious!" Jakuzure laid down her baton on the ground before her, and raised both hands, as she stood up.

The twins exchanged glances with each other.

"This is a trick, isn't it?" asked Ai.

"No tricks… I'll give up my uniform without a fight…" Jakuzure then smiled quietly to herself. "You just have to tell me who I'm handing it over to."

There was an uncomfortable silence, as both twins avoided each other's gaze.

"Oh, come now… Both of you can't wear just one uniform. So, who's it going to be?"

Ai then sighed. "I suppose I'll take it." She held her hand out towards Jakuzure. "Hand it over."

Mai's eyes widened. "You? Why you?"

Ai raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm Captain of the Cheerleeding Club."

"We're Co-Captains, remember?" snapped Mai.

"Technically, you're just Vice Captain, Mai-chan."

"But since you're already Captain, don't you think I deserve a little reward, too? I was the one who came up with the plan to defeat her, you know!"

"Now, now, little sis… I am the older sister, after all–"

"Don't give me that crap!" Mai retorted. "You're just older than me by a minute! It doesn't mean you have to hold it over me for the rest of my life!"

Ai narrowed her eyes. "Listen here, dear sister… I need that uniform, so I can win back my ex-boyfriend, all right?"

Mai scowled. "Are you serious? Not that moron, again! How is wearing a 3-star uniform going to make him want to take you back?"

Ai's eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't you dare talk about him that way!"

"I'll talk about him, however I want…!" Mai then trailed off, as she realized what was going on. She turned, to see Jakuzure running down the street, in the opposite direction.

"Hold it, you!" she cried out, only to be grabbed by the collar by her sister.

"If you bad-mouth him again, so help me–" began Ai, her eyes blazing.

"Hang on, sis," protested Mai. "Jakuzure is getting away!"

"What?" She glanced in the direction her twin was staring in, and cursed. "Dammit! Well, she won't get away from us, that easily!" Both twins then sped after the pink-haired girl.

xXx

Jakuzure ran down the back alleys of Honno Town, as fast as her weary legs could take her. Fortunately for her, she knew this part of town far better than the twins, who were new to the area… And Jakuzure had just came up with a plan to turn the tide in her favour.

Just then, Jakuzure finally spotted what she was looking for. Quickly, she ducked into a nearby store, with Ai and Mai hot on her heels.

As the twins ran up, they stood in front of the store, smirking.

"Hmph, what a wuss," said Mai. "Does she think hiding in there will save her?" She then looked up at the store sign, and her eyes widened.

Ai noticed her sister's expression. "What's the big deal?" she said, with a shrug. "It's just an electronics store… It's not like she's going to find something to fight with, in there–"

Her sentence was cut short, as the glass blew out from the storefront, causing both girls to be thrown back by the force of the shockwave.

The twins looked up from the ground, to see Symphony Regalia Grave burst out from the remains of the electronics store, while Jakuzure smirked smugly at them, from its helm.

Ai pointed a finger at her, in disbelief.

"No way…" she began uneasily, while her twin now looked visibly frightened. "How the hell were you able to transform? We made sure that there were no instruments within miles of here!"

Jakuzure waved her baton airily.

"Didn't you know? Every good musician knows how to improvise… And what better materials could you use to build a giant sound system with, than by using a whole bunch of them?"

She then grinned wickedly. "And now that your minds are blown… Prepare to get your eardrums blown out!" Jakuzure raised her baton. "Combat Orchestration: 'Morning, Noon and Night in Vienna!'"

A booming note blared out from her giant speaker, almost impossibly loud; it was so powerful that it blew the screaming twins into the wall of the opposite building. The sustained note was then followed by 5 shorter ones, which formed a heart-shaped crater around them.

There was a pause, then two softer notes were blasted into the wall, adding insult to injury.

Then there was nothing but the faint sound of groaning from the twins, now clearly out for the count, as the building crumbled around them.

Jakuzure transformed out of Symphony Regalia, in a cluster of stars… She still wore that smug smirk on her face, strangely similar to the ones that the twins were sporting, just moments ago.

"Told you I'd flatten you dorks," she grinned, and pointed a finger towards the twins. "Boom, bitches!"

Jakuzure then strolled casually down the street, pointedly ignoring the wreckage all around her.

xXxXx

The Cheerleading Club co-captains, Ai and Mai, are named after love and truth. I chose Michiba as their last name, because it sounds similar to ichiban , which means number one in Japanese; this is also the first cheer they introduce themselves with (yes, I love me my puns XP).

And I know Valley girl is a dated reference, but the twins' appearance are actually based on Ganguro girls, which is also a dated, but Japanese delinquent style (bleached blonde, tanned skin, baggy socks); I just used Valley girl because I wasn't sure which ref would be better known...


	4. Twin Stars

Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2015. Kill la Kill and all related characters are property of Trigger, and are used without permission.

xXxXx

Kill la Kill fanfic:

"Twin Stars"

by Avi

8:10 am  
One week after the start  
of the first Naturals Elections

"So you fought the Cheerleading Club Co-Captains, huh Jakuzure?" asked Sanageyama, as he walked into Honnouji Academy with the rest of the Elite Four. "Tell me, how is Ai-chan these days?"

"Last I saw of her, she was up against a wall, flattened inside a heart-shaped crater," replied Jakuzure shortly. She couldn't help but notice his use of the familiar honorific, at the end of Ai's name.

Jakuzure rolled her eyes in disgust. "Don't tell me you have a thing for that blonde bimbo, you horny monkey?"

Sanageyama looked sheepish. "Um, yeah... We used to date."

Jakuzure shook her head. "Typical boy."

"Hey, she was the one who asked me out, okay?" protested Sanageyama. A goofy grin spread across his face. "Besides, she had the greatest set of..."

He sensed the rest of the Elite Four hanging on his next word. "...Pom-poms?" corrected Sanageyama hastily.

"Nice recovery," commented Inumuta.

"Um, thanks?"

"I was being sarcastic."

Gamagori frowned. "Sanageyama, you should know better than to fraternize with one of the lower-ranked stars."

"Yeah, Lady Satsuki did chew me out when she found out," admitted Sanageyama. "So I had to break it off with Ai-chan." He shrugged. "It's ancient history, anyways. Although..." He looked thoughtful, as his voice trailed off.

Inumuta smirked knowingly. "You wanted to know what it was like to date twins, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't!" protested Sanageyama. "Besides, Mai-chan hated my guts!"

"Huh. At least one of them had some taste," muttered Jakuzure.

"And it's nothing to be ashamed of, wanting to date twins," pointed out Inumuta. "It's a standard male fantasy."

Gamagori crossed his arms. "I've never fantasized about such lewd things!"

Jakuzure elbowed him. "Not even if it was that Mankanshoku chick?"

Gamagori reddened.

Jakuzure then made a face. "Actually, scratch that thought... I don't think the world could handle having two of that chick around."

"Indeed," agreed Inumuta. "But we're getting off the subject, here."

Jakuzure glared at Inumuta. "Don't tell me you're interested in those bouncing bimbettes too, doggie?"

"Only as it pertains to data. They're hardly my type."

"Not boys, huh?" smirked Sanageyama.

Inumuta didn't rise to the bait. "Iori has always been interested in the twins, though," he commented. Everyone raised their eyebrows at this.

"Iori?" Sanageyama shook his head. "Huh. I would've never pegged him as the type..."

Inumuta sighed. "You misunderstand my meaning. The Michiba sisters are the only set of twins in all of Honnouji Academy, you see. Iori was fascinated with how they could boost the power level of their 1-star uniforms, merely by being within close proximity of each other. So a few weeks ago, he gave them 2-star uniforms, to see if it would increase their power exponentially. "

"He did, did he?" said Jakuzure, gritting her teeth. She made a mental note to give the Sewing Club President a piece of her mind, next time she saw him. "And nobody thought to tell me about this?"

Inumuta shrugged. "I hardly thought it was relevant information."

Jakuzure glared at him. "I thought you were the Strategy Chair!"

"I won't deny that I didn't foresee this situation occurring," said Inumuta, pushing up his glasses. "But you defeated them anyways, did you not?"

"That's not the point!" Jakuzure then turned her anger towards Sanageyama.

"And you! Did you know about those bimbos getting 2-star uniforms?"

Sanageyama shrugged. "'Course I did. I'm the Athletic Club Chair, aren't I?"

Jakuzure turned to glare at Gamagori, who held his hands up before him. "Oh no. You're not dragging me into this. I knew nothing about it. It's not even within my jurisdiction!"

"Aw, lay off him, Jakuzure," said Sanageyama. He then grinned. "You're just jealous 'cause the twins are hotter than you could ever be."

Jakuzure snorted in disgust. "That just proves that you have absolutely no taste in girls, you monkey."

Inumuta raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So what would you find attractive in another woman, Jakuzure?"

Caught off guard, Jakuzure found herself actually considering the question.

"Well... She would have to be strong. Powerful. With a commanding presence, you know? Someone I could really look up to..."

She flushed, as Jakuzure realized both Sanageyama and Inumuta were smirking at her.

"Oh, you guys can go straight to hell!" she snarled, and stomped off ahead of the rest of the Elite Four.

Gamagori shook his head, while Sanageyama grinned and returned Inumuta's low five.

xXxXx

BTW, the next and last chapters should be Sanageyama vs. the Fencing Club captain, but not sure I'll finish writing that any time soon... (Also, Gamagori's fight with the Automotive Airsoft Club president from the anime counts as his Naturals Election battle, so I won't be writing about him.)


	5. Ninja vs Pirate

Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2015. Kill la Kill and all related characters are property of Trigger, and are used without permission.

xXx

I managed to finish this just in time for Talk Like a Pirate Day, whew...

xXxXx

Kill la Kill fanfic:

"Ninja vs. Pirate"

by Avi

Uzu Sanageyama sat meditating, in the middle of the kendo dojo that he used as a home away from home from Honnouji Academy. He was using the time off from Naturals Election week to hone his recently acquired Mind's Eye ability, by keeping alert for any challengers that might dare come his way.

He then frowned. Sanageyama could suddenly feel the wooden floor shaking slightly under him. An earthquake? Nah, that didn't seem right… It was as if something huge was heading rapidly in his direction; a large vehicle of some sort, like a truck or a train… But neither of those felt right, either.

In fact, it almost felt like a… But that was a stupid thought, wasn't it? He was on land after all, and nowhere near the shoreline…

Whatever the hell it was, it was going to be upon him shortly, and Sanageyama braced himself for the impact that was about to come.

The blind swordsman suddenly leapt out of the way, just as a huge pointy object burst through the wall of the dojo.

"No way!" Sanageyama raised his eyebrows, more out of shock, than anything else.

It did turn out to be a boat, just as he suspected; the pointed prow of an old-fashioned sailing ship, to be exact.

The person standing on the the bow of the ship looked exactly like a pirate… If pirates wore 2-star Goku uniforms and carried huge swords clearly infused with Life Fibers. His right eye was even covered with an eyepatch, which had two stars gleaming upon it.

The pirate– student– Whatever– pointed his sword at Sanageyama.

"I'm Eru Furin, Captain of the Hounnoji Academy Fencing Club. And I challenge you, Uzu Sanageyama, to a duel!"

"Hang on a sec!" protested Sanageyama, shoving aside the large red letters that had appeared in front of Furin, with his bamboo sword. "Where the hell did you get that pirate ship?!" he said, in disbelief.

"Oh, this?" Furin planted the tip of his sword on the wooden deck, and grinned. "This is a just a set from the Drama Club's play from last semester. They let me borrow it, for teaching them stage combat."

"Hmph." Sanageyama looked unimpressed. "You were always more interested in fake sword fighting, rather than the real deal, Furin."

"Hey, stage combat is an art!" snapped Furin, then cleared his throat. "And just because I'm trained in fencing and stage fighting, doesn't mean I'm not a master of both!"

"Yeah, right. How do you expect me to take you seriously as a swordsman, when my Mind's Eye tells me you're dressed up like a pirate? Seriously, is that a Goku uniform, or a cosplay costume?"

"Says the dork dressed up like a stereotypical delinquent," Furin retorted. "You look like a reject from some terrible high school anime. I mean, look at the spikes on that belt… Compensating for something, much?"

"This coming from the guy carrying the huge ass sword. I'd say you're compensating for much more than I am."

Furin scowled. "We'll just see about that!" He raised his sword. "Prepare to board the enemy, boys!"

Just then, a bunch of students armed with fencing foils, and wearing fencing armour with 1-stars on their chests and masks, leapt off from the ship, the points of their swords aimed straight at Sanageyama.

Sanageyama held out his bamboo sword, ready to retaliate. Several cries of 'Men! Dou! Kote!' later, and the Fencing Club members were scattered around the blind swordsman, like pins across a bowling alley.

"Hmph. I should've known better than to leave this up to my crew," grumbled Furin. "We'll just have to settle this, captain to captain!" He leapt off the ship, and landed in front of Sanageyama.

"Fine with me, you eyepatch-wearing freak!" grinned Sanageyama, as he swung his sword before him.

"Says the guy dressed like a Ninja Turtle," retorted Furin, as he assumed a fencing stance. "En garde!"

They paused for a moment, as they stared down at each other in what remained of Sanageyama's dojo… Then both swordsmen charged, at the same time.

As soon as the two crossed blades, it was clear that this duel wasn't going to be as simple as Sanageyama expected… As the blind swordsman yelled out his attacks, he found each one blocked at every turn, by the fencer's sword.

Sanageyama wasn't very impressed by the Life Fiber weapon that Furin wielded; it was far too flashy for his own taste, with a toothy maw at the end of its blade. But despite its size, Furin handled it with considerable ease; and even Sanageyama had to admit, the fencing captain had some skill…

Yet despite the blind swordsman's ability to predict his opponent's moves, Furin was actually keeping up with him, and a grimace crossed Sanageyama's face.

Furin noticed his expression, and grinned. "Having trouble, Sanageyama? Go ahead, transform… If you think it will help."

"Hmph. You honestly think you're that much better than me?" growled Sanageyama.

"Oh, I know I am," said Furin; his voice radiated confidence, as he deftly parried every one of Sanageyama's attacks. "Why don't you prove me wrong then?"

The blind swordsman felt himself snarl. He knew Furin was baiting him, but he couldn't back down from the challenge.

Leaping away from his opponent, Sanageyama sheathed his sword and held his arms to the sides, as a shower of green stars sparkled around him.

"Three-star Goku uniform, Blade Regalia, Mark 2!"

The fencing captain didn't seem very impressed by the green mechanized armour now looming over him, with its long metallic fingers resembling bamboo swords.

"If you're done flashing your booty, can we get on with this?" asked Furin, sounding bored.

"I'd appreciate if you keep your eyes on the fight, and away from my booty, thanks," retorted Sanageyama.

"If you insist," smirked Furin, assuming his fencing stance once more.

Blade Regalia Mark 2 then launched itself directly at its opponent, with both sets of hand blades whirring around rapidly before it.

Furin quickly held up his blade to block the attacks, but Sanageyama could sense he had the slight advantage, now. What was bothering him was that the advantage wasn't as great as it should've been, considering that his transformed 3-star uniform was battling a mere 2-star, and he felt himself frown.

Still, his Regalia's attacks were having some effect, as the fencing captain was slowly pushed back.

"Hmmm. You do seem much faster than before," observed Furin, as he deflected Blade Regalia's blows, with his sword.

"Hah!" snorted Sanageyama. "Not so smug now, are ya?"

"Oh dear. I'd be worried… If the tide of battle wasn't still in my favour."

Furin leapt back, and spun his huge sword around himself. As it whirled in front of him, it suddenly split across the jagged maw along the blade; Sanageyama felt his jaw drop, as he realized that Furin now held two Life Fiber swords, with wickedly saw-edged blades.

"Meet my Skull and Crossbones," grinned the fencer. "Let's see how well you handle them, shall we?" He then lunged forth at his opponent with both blades, forcing the blind swordsman to immediately defend himself.

To Sanageyama's dismay, there was a noticable speed increase in Furin's attacks. _The larger sword must've been slowing him down,_ he thought to himself, with a grimace. But with two blades, the fencer was even faster than before, and Sanageyama could feel the saw-toothed swords occasionally cutting into his Blade Regalia.

"Don't worry… I won't damage your armour too badly," sneered Furin, as he whirled around with his jagged-edged swords. "After all, I plan to claim your 3-star uniform as my reward for defeating you!"

_How is this possible?_ thought Sanageyama in frustration, as he attempted to keep up with Furin's attacks. _How is this wannabe pirate, faster than both my Mind's Eye and my Blade Regalia Mark 2?_

The fencer seemed to sense his opponent's thoughts.

"Surprised?" Furin smirked, as the two stars on his eyepatch gleamed. "This is the power of my 2-star uniform: The Blind Eye Turnabout!"

"The Blind Eye… What?" asked Sanageyama, bewildered.

"Shall I explain it to you, then?" said Furin, sounding smug. "With the power of my Blind Eye Turnabout, I will always be in any opponent's blind spot… So you'll never be able to touch me!"

"That's impossible!" Sanageyama retorted. "I may not be able to see, but I possess the Eyes of the Mind… I have no blind spots!"

"Everyone has a blind spot!" insisted Furin, as he swung his swords expertly at his opponent. "And if you can't see that, well… I hardly need to finish that sentence, do I?"

Thoughts rushed through Sanageyama's mind, as he desperately tried to parry Furin's serrated blades. _I need to figure out that trick he was bragging about…_

_The Blind Eye Turnabout, huh? Let's see… A person's blind spot is traditionally behind themselves, because a human has 180 degree vision. But because of my Mind's Eye, I have 360 degree vision; I can even see behind myself…_

_Wait a minute. I may be able to see behind myself, but I still possess human limitations, even while wearing my Blade Regalia… Of course, that's it!_ Sanageyama smiled behind his armoured visor, and began to press his attack.

Furin noticed the sudden change in his opponent. _He's… actually catching up to me?_ he thought, in dismay. _It can't be…!_

Sanageyama easily read his thoughts. "It was a mistake, telling me about your uniform's special ability, Furin… I've got it all worked out, now."

"You're lying!" snapped Furin. "There's no way you could counter my Blind Eye Turnabout!"

"Wanna bet?" Sanageyama sped up his attacks even further, and had the distinct pleasure of seeing a look of worry cross the fencing captain's face.

"You see, I figured out how your little trick works, Furin," grinned Sanageyama. "Your so-called Blind Eye Turnabout, places you directly behind me. Because of my Mind's Eye, I could actually sense you back there… But I still had to turn around to counter your attack, by which time you've activated your ability once more, and gotten behind me again; which you then repeated, over and over. Since I wasn't aware what was going on, it was all I could do just to block you… But now that I know how it works, I just need to make sure you never get behind me again!"

"Hah! And how do you expect to do that, hmmm?" snarled Furin. "My Blind Eye Turnabout is instantaneous! And it can always find your back!"

"You think so, huh?" grinned Sanageyama. "How about if I do this, then?"

Blade Regalia began to spin in place, turning into a fury of whirling blades, which then launched itself at Furin.

The fencing club captain began to parry Blade Regalia's attacks… Until he realized that was the only thing he was able to do.

_I… I can't activate my eyepatch's power!_ thought Furin, in a panic. _I can't see behind him… He's way too fast!_

"Having trouble?" said Sanageyama casually.

"Shut up!" snapped Furin, as he frantically tried to block Sanageyama's rapid attacks with both his swords. _Crap! I can't keep up with him!_

The fencing captain found himself backing up, as he desperately tried to catch up to Blade Regalia's attacks, but they merely increased in speed.

"I knew it," said Sanageyama smugly. "You were never actually faster or better than me, Furin; it was only that little trick of yours that let you keep up with me! And now that I know how it works… I'm sending you straight to Davy Jones's locker!"

At this, Furin made a face. "Hang on a sec! I make the pirate puns around here!"

There was then a metallic noise, as both of Furin's blades snapped at the same time, sending each whirling into the air. As the fencer stared at his broken swords in shock, Sanageyama lunged at the opportunity.

"MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE! MEN! DOU! KOTE!"

Innudated by the barrage of attacks, Furin was flung through the broken wall of the dojo, screaming the whole way; hurtling through the air, the fencing captain ended up crash landing into the ship he had sailed in on.

As Furin's booted legs dangled out of the hole he had made in the ship's deck, a group of concerned fencing club members gathered around their fallen captain.

Satisfied that his opponent was defeated, Sanageyama transformed out of Blade Regalia, in a cluster of green stars.

"Hah! I guess I made him walk the plank!" he grinned to himself.

Sanageyama's face then fell, as he realized that there was no one within hearing range of his witty remark.

"Aw, man…" he sighed. "It's no fun, if there's no one around to hear me say that." Kicking ruefully at the rubble lying around, Sanageyama headed back into what remained of the dojo.

xXx

Epilogue

8:08 am  
One week after the start  
of the first Naturals Elections

"…So, then I said, 'I guess I made him walk the plank!'" grinned Sanageyama, as he walked into the academy with the rest of the Elite Four.

There was dead silence from his companions.

Sanageyama looked somewhat annoyed. "What? Wasn't that a great line?"

"Moron," murmured Inumuta to himself.

"Lame!" declared Jakuzure, rolling her eyes.

Gamagori just shook his head.

As the rest of the Elite Four walked past him in disgust, Sanageyama held out his arms plaintively.

"Aw, c'mon guys! I waited the entire fight just to use that line!"

CONT...

xXxXx

Eru Furin is named after Errol Flynn, the classic movie actor known for his swashbuckling roles. (Again, I apologize for the terrible Japanese name. XP)

The whole "crashing a pirate ship into Sanageyama's place" was supposed to be a throwaway reference, but I ended up writing it anyways... (Just don't ask me how Furin got it there. XP)

There is one more chapter after this, featuring the OCs from the Elite Four's other fights. (I hope people will enjoy it...)


	6. Double Diamonds

Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2015. Kill la Kill and all related characters are property of Trigger, and are used without permission.

xXx

The 2-stars commiserate about their losses to the Elite Four, over drinks. (Note that none of the main cast of KLK are in this chapter, though they are referred to.)

xXxXx

Kill la Kill fanfic:

"Double Diamonds"

by Avi

On the border between the 1-star and 2-star districts of Honno Town, there is a bar called the Double Diamond Club. This is the place where the students of Honnouji Academy who are members of school clubs, and are ranked 1-star or higher, come exclusively to drink. (Granted, the students are underage, but the owners learned long ago that it was better to just let them drink, rather than have some kid in a Goku uniform trash the place, for not being able to.)

There are only two rules at the Double Diamond: no fighting allowed inside the bar, and always pay your tab. The students followed both rules because they liked having a place to drink like anyone else (and being students at Honnouji, you kind of needed one after a while); plus, if you were going to drink, it might as well be some place nice and out in the open. Because of this, the bar was doing quite well for itself…

So the bar generally served as neutral territory for Honnouji Club Captains and Presidents; somewhere where they could lick their wounds after a battle, and nurse a drink. And it was serving that purpose, now…

After the ringing in their ears had stopped, the twin captains of the Cheerleading Club found their weary steps dragging themselves to this very place.

As the hostess greeted them cheerily, the two girls slowly walked into the green Athletic Clubs section of the bar, and flopped onto opposite ends of the curved plush couch that they usually called their own.

"I told you your plan wouldn't work, Mai," muttered Ai.

"Oh, now it's my plan since we got our asses kicked, huh?" snapped Mai. "I told you that the plan hinged on her not being able to transform, didn't I?"

"But you should've planned for that," said Ai grumpily. "Now we lost our best chance to get a 3-star uniform…"

"Hey, I didn't see you contributing any ideas, did I, sis?" Mai retorted.

The twins turned away from each other, and hmphed. Mai turned towards the entrance, just as a familiar face was entering the room.

"Well, lookie what the cat dragged in…" commented Mai, as a student wearing a 2-star necktie limped up towards them. "You look like hell, Arufuru."

"Please don't call me that, Mai." The IT Club president adjusted his cracked glasses. "Besides, you don't look so hot yourself," he retorted.

"Hotter than you, but that wouldn't be hard," she shot back. "What happened? You fall off a building or something?"

"I did, actually… Ten stories down, to be precise." Wincing, he lowered himself onto the end of the couch, beside Mai. "What's your excuse?"

Mai scowled. "We got our faces pounded into a brick wall, all right?" she snapped.

"Oh." He pushed up his glasses again. "I'm guessing your plan to defeat Jakuzure didn't work."

Her expression darkened. "And I'm guessing your brilliant scheme to steal your Club Chair's uniform didn't work either, Arufuru."

"I'm afraid not," he sighed, then frowned. "Mai, how many times have I told you, not to call me by my first name?"

"But Mao is such a pussy name for a boy," Mai pointed out. "And you're enough of a pussy as it is."

Mao glared at her through the monitor-like lenses of his glasses, as a rude remark flickered across them.

"And I saw that."

She heard him mutter "Stupid glasses" under his breath.

"I hate to interrupt your flirting, little sis," said an ironic voice behind Mai, "but I ordered a round of beers for us."

Mai whirled around to face Ai. "I was so not flirting with him!" she snapped.

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that, Mai-chan," said Ai.

Mai visibly seethed. Meanwhile, Mao merely looked away and pushed up his glasses; he then raised an eyebrow.

"Arrr, methinks we've been boarded," muttered Mao to himself.

Mai gave him an odd look. "What was that?" She followed his gaze, and scowled. "Oh, you mean the cosplay pirate is here…"

Ai's eyes widened, at their words. "Eru-kun?"

She practically skipped towards the rather beat-up looking Fencing Club captain, while Mai rolled her eyes.

"Eru-kun? What have they done to you, darling?" Ai's demeanor had promptly changed, with her voice having gone up two octaves.

Furin swung an arm over her shoulder, and gave her a feeble smile.

"Sorry, Ai-chan. Just a little hard sailing through rough waters, that's all."

"Aw, poor baby! Why don't you sit over by Ai-chan and tell her how your fight went, hmmm?"

Ai led Furin to the other side of the couch, letting him rest his head on her shoulder, while Mai turned her head away and made silent gagging noises.

Meanwhile, Ai was cradling her boyfriend's head in her arms.

"Now Eru," she began sweetly, "tell Ai-chan what she wants to hear… You defeated Sanageyama-sempai, right?"

A guilty look crept across Furin's face.

"I'm really sorry, Ai-chan. I wasn't able to beat him."

Ai's smile froze.

"You… Didn't defeat him?"

"Sorry, Ai. Ai? Ow! You're crushing my neck!" Furin winced, as the grip around his neck tightened.

Mao cast a glance at them, from his side of the couch. "So, Ai still hasn't gotten over her ex-boyfriend dumping her?" he observed quietly.

"Nope," replied Mai, her voice filled with disgust.

"I see." The two watched dispassionately as Ai forced Furin into a not-so affectionate headlock.

"You told me you had the perfect counter to his abilities," began Ai, her tone and expression darkening considerably. "That he would be easy for a swordsman of your calibre to defeat… _Right_?"

Furin's only reply were gagging noises, at this point… Meanwhile, both Mao and Mai had edged over to their own side of their couch, as far as they could go.

"And I see Ai hasn't lost that temper of hers," murmured Mao. "I haven't seen her like this since preschool, when that boy dropped her favourite doll in the mud…"

"Yeah, no kidding," muttered Mai, under her breath.

Ai might have continued choking Furin until his face turned blue, if another visitor hadn't shown up at their table.

"Yo." A guy with wildly shocking pink hair and wearing a 2-star uniform plopped himself on the couch, right in between Ai and Mai.

"Todoroki?" Caught off guard, Ai released her grip on Furin, while the latter gasped for air.

"In the flesh, baby." Grinning, the Automotive and Airsoft Club president leaned back on the couch and stretched out both arms on the backrest.

"You have some nerve showing up now, you delinquent," said Mao coldly. "We were supposed to co-ordinate our attacks on the Elite Four, so they all happened on the same day!"

"Aw, screw off, four-eyes!" snapped Todoroki. "I was still able to take out Gamagori's car last night, so he wouldn't be able to help out his friends right away, even if he wanted to!"

With a smirk, Todoroki leaned towards Mai, who was pointedly ignoring him.

"Why don't you dump that loser boyfriend of yours, and hook up with a real man, Ai-chan?" he leered.

A dangerous glint crossed Mai's eyes.

"I'm Mai, you asshole!" Enraged, she aimed an uppercut directly at Todoroki's jaw; it hit him so hard, he flew up and over the back of the couch, and out of sight.

"No fighting in the club!" came a distant reprimand from the bar.

"He deserved that," muttered Furin.

"Are you blind, you grease monkey?" retorted Mao, in Todoroki's general direction. "That was Mai you were hitting on… Even the guy with the eyepatch over there, can tell the twins apart!"

"Hey!"

As Todoroki sullenly scrambled over the couch and back into his seat, Ai stood up, her back facing toward the others.

"Sis…?" said Mai, uncertainly.

Ai turned around. The 2-stars were taken aback by the look of silent fury upon her face.

"Are you telling me, not one of you morons were able to defeat any of the Elite Four, or take away their uniforms?" she said quietly, her voice trembling with rage.

The others avoided Ai's gaze.

"Be reasonable, Ai," pointed out Mao. "The Elite Four wear 3-star uniforms, while us club presidents and captains only wear 2-stars–"

"I AM BEING REASONABLE!" Ai yelled in his face.

Mao cringed. It was then that Mai stepped in.

"Lay off Arufuru, sis," she snapped, facing down her twin. "You know he's right. The only reason us 2-stars had any chance of beating them, is because we tried to corner each of the Elite Four, or exploit their weaknesses… And that backfired, badly."

"But it shouldn't have backfired… It was the perfect plan!" There was a slightly crazed edge to Ai's voice now, which caused everyone on the couch to lean back, uneasily.

"We should've defeated each of the Elite Four, and took their uniforms from them… So we'd be the ones wearing the 3-star uniforms, while they would be left with nothing! NOTHING! Then I'd finally get back at that bastard for dumping me in one day! ONE DAY! I mean, who does that? HUH?! Only I do the dumping around here…!"

Ai's aura of burning rage was practically visible, at this point… Meanwhile, the rest of the 2-stars were huddled together in fear on the couch, with similar thoughts running through their minds: _Great, Ai's totally lost it. She's going to trash the place, and we'll never be able to come back here again…_

"Er, excuse me…" said a small voice behind Ai.

"WHAT?!" Ai whirled around, eyes aflame.

"Um, I have your order here…" The waitress set down the tray of beers on the table, and beat a hasty retreat.

"Oh look, the drinks are here!" Mao pointed out, clearly trying to defuse the situation. "Maybe a cold beer will clear all of our heads, am I right?" He grabbed one of the glass mugs from the tray.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you drink, Arufuru?"

"Hello? What part of 'fell off a building today' did you not hear?" retorted Mao. "I think I'm entitled to a drink for that, don't you think?" Hesitantly, he took one sip, then promptly gagged. "Ugh, how do you guys drink this stuff?" he asked, wiping his mouth in disgust.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Here, lemme show you how it's done, you lightweight." She snatched the beer away from him, and quickly downed it in one go.

"You go, girl!" cheered Todoroki.

"Don't encourage her!" hissed Mao. "You know how Mai gets after she'd had a few!"

"That's what I'm hoping for," grinned Todoroki.

Mao narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Meanwhile, Ai had finally managed to calm down, and sat back down on the couch, beside Furin.

"Eru-kun? Won't you comfort Ai-chan in her time of need?" she pleaded, as she snuggled up to the fencing captain.

"What, seriously?" Furin crossed his arms and scowled. "You expect me to comfort you, after all that? Obviously, you were just using me to get back at your old boyfriend, weren't you?"

Ai bit her lip, clearly dismayed.

"I'd be happy to comfort you, Ai-chan!" said Todoroki cheerfully.

Without turning around, Ai backhanded Todoroki over the back of the couch.

Somewhat disoriented this time, Todoroki walked around the couch to return to his seat, only to find a clearly tipsy Mai, toying with Mao's necktie.

"Anyone ever tell you you're cute when you squirm, Arufuru?" cooed Mai.

"I'd rather not squirm at all, thank you," said Mao, looking uncomfortable. "And would you please watch where you put your hands, Mai?"

"Dammit Mao…" muttered Todoroki, as he flopped onto the couch. "Look at Mai, with her hands all over you, yet again! For once, I want a piece of that action!"

Mao looked offended. "Is that why you wanted her to drink?" he snapped, as he slapped Mai's hands away. "Besides, I don't want this! Not when I get the crap beat out of me the next day, for it!"

"Hey, I'll take anything, from a hot chick," grumbled Todroki.

"You sicko!"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't enjoy it…"

"I do not enjoy this!" retorted Mao. "Well, not exactly…" he added nervously, as Mai nuzzled his neck. "Er, certainly not the getting beat up part!"

"At least it's physical contact…"

"Well, I'm not a masochist, like you are!" Desperately, Mao tried to shove Mai away, from nibbling his ear.

Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "Could've fooled me. Why come to the bar anyways, if you don't drink?"

Mao's eyes widened.

"I– Um. Er…"

It was then that Mai took advantage of Mao's distraction, and planted a kiss on his lips. The light from Mao's glasses dimmed slightly, as he seemed to process this information, then brightened again as he returned Mai's kiss with equal fervor.

"Now who's the pervert?" muttered Todoroki, as the the pair began to make out unabashedly beside him. "Geez, this happens every time!"

He stared at the couple sucking face for a moment, then idly pulled out his flip phone, and took a picture.

A hand reached out to grab the phone from Todoroki, and snapped it in half.

"Hey!"

Todoroki turned around, to find an unamused Ai glaring at him.

"That's quite enough of that," she said coldly, as he winced.

Ai stood up, and walked over to the oblivious couple.

"Time to go, Mai," she said cooly, as she grabbed her twin by the back of the collar. "We have to get up early tomorrow, if we want to keep in the running for the Naturals Election. We're going to win it, no matter what!"

Ai dragged a reluctant Mai off Mao, who looked extremely disheveled at this point. As the twins headed out the door of the club, a dazed Mao slowly raised a hand to wave goodbye… And was dismayed to find a pink strapless bra caught on the sleeve button of his uniform.

"Nice souvenir, Mao!" grinned Todoroki.

"It… It was an accident!" stammered Mao, staring at it in horror. "My cufflink must've gotten caught on the hook, that's all!"

"Sure it was… What was your hand doing back there, then?"

Mao flushed a bright red.

Todoroki pointed to the offending piece of clothing. "Well, if you don't want that, then can I have it?"

"Of course not!" Mao snatched the bra off his sleeve, and pocketed it. "I'll… give it back to Mai, tomorrow!"

"Yeah, right. C'mon, be a pal, and share the wealth for once!"

Mao shoved Todoroki away. "No way! God only knows what you'll do with it!"

"Oh, like you're much better!"

"Would you keep it down over there, you two?" snapped Furin, from the far side of the couch. "I'm trying to drink, over here!"

He sipped at his beer and frowned, as the sounds of arguing grew louder. "Geez, those two are going to get us all thrown out of here…" he muttered, then sighed. "What the hell did I sign up for, with this bunch…?"

END

xXxXx

So ends this story... In this last chapter, I was trying to contrast the 2-stars lack of co-ordination and mutual respect for each other, with that of the Elite Four's; hopefully, I succeeded...

I feel kind of bad that Todoroki ended up as a creepy fifth wheel in this (pardon the mixed metaphor/pun ;P), but oh well... And I'm not quite sure why this turned into a sleazy teen movie at the end, either. *looks shifty*

BTW, I'm planning to write a prequel story to this series, featuring the OCs from these fics. It will revolve specifically around Arufuru Mao, and his relationship with the cheerleader twins, and will show the events leading up to (and after) the Naturals Election, from his perspective. (I'd be writing this mostly for myself, because these OCs won't leave me alone... XP Oh, and the Elite Four might have cameos in it, although very, very brief ones, at that.)


End file.
